Super Smash Bros NeXt-Gen: Challenge from the Island
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for a future Smash game. A new contestant from a new land steps into the ring. Can it handle the power of the older Pokemon?


**Vile: This upload took more time than I hoped it would. Somehow I just lost motivation in recent days. However, I got this done, and I decided on something: I doubt that Smash 4 will be ported to the Switch, and thus my trailers likely wouldn't be applicable to that game anymore. As such, it's time for a rebrand. It's the same overall content as my older trailers, but I now see these trailers being applied to a completely new Smash game on the amazing Nintendo Switch. Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros NeXt-Gen: Challenge from the Island

*Cue Music: Neos City from Pokken Tournament*

The loud cheering of an excited crowd was heard in the bustling venue of Neos City. Various Pokemon watched on the sidelines, Magnemite up above holding cameras and clearly broadcasting the event. Then, three Pokeballs were thrown by Trainers on the sidelines. The first opened up to reveal Pikachu, who charged up electricity before releasing it in a small surge around it harmlessly. The second opened and sent out a Charizard, who stomped the ground before roaring with flames in its mouth. The third released a Greninja, who gave a three-point landing before standing up and crossing its arms.

However, there was a fourth Trainer dressed in clothes that appeared to be from a tropical region, sizing up the opposition as the Pokemon eyed him with anticipation. He grabbed a Pokeball with a grin and threw it, and from the flash of light, a new Pokemon hovered to the ground: A tall, bipedal owl-like Pokemon with brown and white feathers, long legs, and wings reaching down to its feet, but with a noticeable hood of green leaves that had a red "bowtie" and two drawstrings. The owl looked at its competition before it smirked and took a pose with an elegant swipe of its wing.

* * *

 **Character Splash: DECIDUEYE DIVES INTO BATTLE!**

* * *

With all four Pokemon on the field, a loud buzzer was heard from seemingly nowhere, and Charizard immediately took it as a cue to fight, as it charged toward Decidueye while roaring. Decidueye, however, grinned and quickly pulled a vine while simultaneously drawing an arrow from out of its feathers. Pulling the arrow back on the vine like a bow, the arrow was surrounded by dark energy before it was fired, striking Charizard right in the chest and covering him in a dark aura that made him drop his flight and land, weakened.

Greninja and Pikachu saw this, realizing this foe was strong. The ninja frog quickly made a hand sign and vanished in a puff as smoke as the electric mouse charged up electricity and fired it at Decidueye. The owl saw the Thunderbolt and quickly leapt over it, spreading its wings and actually hovering in mid-air. It began to float toward Pikachu, but then it heard something: Water. Without even thinking, it turned around and fired a blade of green energy, which completely took a Water Shuriken-charging Greninja by surprise and struck him in the head, knocking it into a rapid backflip.

With the ninja frog out of the way, Decidueye turned back around to Pikachu and dove toward it… only for a energy blast to smack it in the face, the blast exploding and knocking him out of the sky. As the owl stood up, brushing its messed-up feathers, he looked and saw none other than Samus Aran approach with her cannon outstretched, only to quickly catch Pikachu as it leapt into her arms, Samus clearly happy to see it through her visor. Pit and Meta Knight also dropped in as Samus put Pikachu down, and Decidueye cracked a grin, giving a "Bring it" gesture with his wing before leaping into the air and diving toward them.

*Gameplay Footage* _(Cue Music: Smash Remix of Battle! Trainer from Pokemon Sun and Moon)_

Decidueye landed on Pokemon Stadium, brushing its hood feathers again as Samus landed opposite it and fired a Smash-like missile at it, but the owl dodged right across it before swiping her with its wings, pulled out an arrow and twirled it to strike her multiple times, then pulled the arrow across a drawstring before firing it to knock her away, chasing after her in a wings-spread dash while covered in green energy. It then took a Side Tilt combo from Bayonetta, only to turn around and hit her with one of its own: Two wing swipes, then one swipe with both wings at once. Sonic tried to rush at him with his Spin Dash, but Decidueye fired a dark arrow that hit him despite the arc, and upon being hit, he slowed down considerably, allowing it to rear its wings back and punch with both to knock Sonic out. Then, after pushing Fox away from him thanks to a quick whirlwind from his wings, he was suddenly surrounded by R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch, but with a punch to the ground, a Frenzy Plant attack shot up all around him, knocking both of them away.

Then, while Decidueye was darting upward to attack something, he found himself in the crosshairs of Lucario's Aura Sphere, so a quick air dodge helped… and made Decidueye go into a hovering stance, letting him glide toward Lucario as it descended, then darting downward for an angled kick. While in mid-air, Decidueye also threw a green energy blade to strike Mario, actually air-dashed and fired a rocky arrow further up to catch Jigglypuff off-guard, then turned around and punched Bowser with its feathers forming a fist of dark energy. Greninja then jumped after it, but with a quick backflip, Decidueye flew up, angled toward Greninja, and actually grabbed the frog with its talons, backflipping again and throwing him away from him.

The venue then changed to Neos City, being a wide-open battlefield with no bottom KO zone that Decidueye, Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Lucario were battling on. With Pokemon watching, Decidueye charged toward Mewtwo with multiple hits, only to end the move by suddenly pulling out a Leaf Blade and slashing him, knocking him clear off the stage for a KO. An Emolga then flew into the stage and began zapping Decidueye with a Shock Wave, but he shook it off and grabbed Pikachu, knocking him backwards with a few kicks. He then charged at Lucario with the same attack he did Mewtwo, and a badly-timed Diglett popping out under his feet put him right in range to be hit, being knocked away by Razor Leaf whirlwinds. Decidueye then realized something: Pikachu had his Final Smash and was approaching, but a loud caw was heard as a dark figure hit the sky: Yveltal, whose body glowed red before firing a powerful Oblivion Wing laser on the stage… right on Pikachu's head. It wasn't enough to KO him again, but the laser did knock the Smash Ball out of him.

This gave Decidueye the opening he needed, as when the Smash Ball was above it, he fired a barrage of green arrows overhead to break it, giving him the power. Charging toward his opponents, the owl quickly swiped both wings to generate a powerful glowing whirlwind that scooped up all three other Pokemon into a giant glowing tornado. Decidueye flew outside the tornado and suddenly formed a massive array of dark arrows, and with a point, the arrows flew into the tornado and were swept up, being forced into striking the trapped opponents over and over. As this happened, Decidueye readied one last green-glowing arrow and fired, the energy causing the entire tornado to give off a powerful dark explosion, sending all three enemy Pokemon clear off the stage. Decidueye merely tossed up three targets, shooting them down without a single miss, the screen changing into the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

Decidueye waved to the crowd with a grin, having solidified his victory against Samus and the other Pokemon, when he noticed three more contenders approaching: Kirby, Ryu, and Ganondorf. However, their strides were interrupted by a loud roar, and out of nowhere, the sunlight was partially blocked as a large creature leapt into the sky and slammed down on the ground between them all. Two eyes opened within a starry face as the giant white metallic lion roared at Decidueye. Then, a loud ethereal cry was heard as the light was blocked a second time, and opposite Decidueye descended a large starry-patterned bat, staring at the owl with a serene look. Despite being surrounded by two Legendary Pokemon, this only made the owl grin in preparation, knowing he was going to have another good fight.

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Decidueye**

 **Game/Series:** _Pokemon_ (specifically _Pokemon Sun & Moon_)

 **Series Symbol:** A Pokeball

 **Character Weight (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit):** 24 (equals: Fox, Diddy Kong, Pit, Villager, etc.)

 **Battle Intro:** Comes out of a Pokeball.

 **Victory Theme:** The iconic Pokemon theme.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Fires two arrows, then holds one next to its face.  
Victory Pose 2: Punches the sky, then looks around with a blush, rubbing the back of its neck after its name appears on-screen.  
Victory Pose 3: Fires a Spirit Shackle behind it, then turns to not look at the explosion, giving it a "cool" vibe.

 **Character Gimmick:** If Decidueye air-dodges, it will immediately go into Soaring Stance from Pokken Tournament DX, hovering in mid-air with wings spread. Similar to Peach, Decidueye can move back and forth and can even dash in mid-air, but it can't stay airborne forever and will drop after a while, once an attack is used, or if Decidueye air-dodges once more.

 **Palettes**

Palette 1: Default color scheme

Palette 2: Shiny color scheme (teal hood, black wings)

Palette 3: Green wings, brown hood and head (reversed colors)

Palette 4: White wings, gray hood, white head (arctic owl)

Palette 5: Orange wings and body, black hood and head (Halloween/Pumpkaboo)

Palette 6: Light blue wings and body, dark blue hood, light blue head (Articuno)

Palette 7: Yellow-and-black wings, yellow body and hood, dark yellow head (Zapdos)

Palette 8: Orange-and-red wings, red hood, orange head (Moltres)

 **Moveset** (parentheses are what move from Decidueye's Pokken Tournament DX moveset the move comes from)

Standing attack: Swipes once with its wing, twirls an arrow for a few 1% damage hits, then fires the arrow as a projectile. (Weak Attack combo) Holding the button rather than simply pressing it will skip the arrow twirl and go right to firing the arrow after the wing swipe. The arrow is reflectable.  
Side Tilt: A combo attack (like Bayonetta's Side Tilt) where it swipes twice with its wings, then swings both wings in an X-shape. (Homing Attack combo)  
Up Tilt: Swipes upward with its wing. Pressing the button again does a second attack that makes it dart upward, essentially forcing you to jump. (High Stance Weak Attack)  
Down Tilt: Quickly forms a whirlwind in front of itself by swiping a wing, having more push than damage. (Backward Weak Attack)  
Dash attack: Spreads its wings and dashes ahead while covered in green energy. (Forward Ranged Attack)

Neutral Air: Spins around to attack all around itself with its wings. (Midair Weak Attack)  
Forward Air: Fires a blade of green energy with its wing. (Soaring Stance - Weak Follow-Up Attack)  
Back Air: Turns around and punches with a dark feather-fist. (Sucker Punch)  
Up Air: Fires a rocky arrow above itself. (Smack Down)  
Down Air: Does a diving kick that has a bit of startup lag, but can be aimed left or right. (Jumping Attack)

Side Smash: Punches with both wings for one of Decidueye's few reliable KO moves. (Backwards Strong Attack)  
Up Smash: Fires a barrage of arrow quills upward in rapid succession. (Charged Weak Attack)  
Down Smash: Summons a massive plant from underground to attack nearby foes. (Frenzy Plant)

Grab: Merely grabs the opponent.  
Grab attack: Pecks the opponent.  
Forward throw: Spins around to swipe it with its wings and knock it away. (partial Grab Attack)  
Backward throw: Places the enemy behind it, then kicks them twice, the second kick being harder. (Strong Attack combo)  
Up throw: Swipes its wing to knock the foe up with a multi-hit whirlwind. (Backward Ranged Attack)  
Down throw: Jumps and nails the foe to the ground with a barrage of quills. (repurposed Jumping Ranged Attack)

Neutral Special 1 – Spirit Shackle: Fires an aimable dark arrow that travels in an arc. Unlike other arrows, being hit by this one will greatly reduce the target's movement speed for a short time.  
Neutral Special 2 – Triple Shackle: Has a bit of startup lag, but fires three dark arrows in a spread with a slightly reduced speed penalty on hit.  
Neutral Special 3 – Trap Shackle: The arrow does not reduce the enemy's speed at all, but it does more damage, and if it strikes the ground, it leaves a dark area on the ground that will slow down anyone in the vicinity.

Side Special 1 – Fury Attack: Dashes forward with multiple low-damage hits, which can then go into one of two different finishers: Razor Leaf (by pressing A), pushing foes away with more low damage whirlwinds, or Leaf Blade (by pressing B), delivering a final slash that is one of Decidueye's few useful KO moves.  
Side Special 2 – Synergy Fury: Changes the ending finisher of Fury Attack to the Synergy Burst Follow-up, firing a storm of quills in the direction of the target.  
Side Special 3 – Enduring Fury: No finisher on the end of the Fury Attack, but the attack itself is stronger, and Decidueye gains super armor during it.

Up Special 1 – Acrobatics: Spreads its wings, backflips, and flies with a controllable path. If you steer yourself into an enemy, Decidueye will grab them with its talons and toss them away in front of you. This move will end with Decidueye in Soaring Stance. (Acrobatics – Forward Throw)  
Up Special 2 – Acrobat Rain: You have no control over your path, which will immediately lock onto the nearest enemy, but if you grab them, Decidueye will blast them with numerous arrows after the throw. (Basic Acrobatics attack)  
Up Special 3 – High-Flying Acrobat: The flight lasts longer, but no attacks are possible in any way until the flight ends.

Down Special 1 – Feather Dance: Does a small dance before surrounding itself with a whirlwind of feathers. Does no damage at all, but will trip grounded foes and place airborne foes into freefall. There is about one second of delay between input and move.  
Down Special 2 – Razor Wind: No longer puts enemies into freefall, but the wind-up can cause slight damage to nearby enemies, and the final burst of wind does a single strong burst of damage.  
Down Special 3 – Tailwind: The freefall placement is downgraded to slight push force, but using this move gives Decidueye a speed boost for a short time.

 **Final Smash – Sinister Arrow Raid:** Combining Decidueye's two special moves, Decidueye generates a powerful whirlwind that can trap enemies. If any enemies ARE trapped, Decidueye will generate numerous dark arrows that will fly into the whirlwind, damaging enemies by being swept up by the wind, then fire a final powerful arrow that will make the whirlwind explode and finish enemies with a powerful dark explosion.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Tosses three targets up and shoots them down with arrow quills effortlessly.  
Side Taunt: Imitates Gladion's hand-over-face pose, as it does in Pokken Tournament DX.  
Down Taunt: A sudden gust of wind messes up its wings, causing it to quickly brush them back in order.

 **Stage – Neos City:** One of the main venues of Pokken Tournament DX, Neos City has no gaps in the floor, so you can only KO from the sides or top of the screen. There also aren't any platforms to land on here, leaving just a stretch of land in the middle of the street. However, support Pokemon will occasionally pop in to help or mess with you: Diglett can pop out of the ground, Emolga can launch Shock Waves, Sylveon can generate damage-reducing Reflects for players, etc. Above all else, the main Pokemon to watch for is Yveltal: Its Oblivion Wing laser will HURT, and you WILL lose your Final Smash if you get caught in it.

 **Poke Ball Pokemon – Solgaleo and Lunala:** Direct from Alola and in line with the update to a new generation of Smash trailers, the Sunne and Moone Pokemon join the roster of Legendaries, and thus can be found in Master Balls as well as regular Poke Balls. Solgaleo will leap into the air after being released and generate a field of solar energy around himself, dealing minor Fire damage to nearby foes, before crashing back down onto the field with a powerful explosive Sunsteel Strike. Lunala, already in the air, will generate a field of lunar energy around herself, dealing minor Darkness damage to nearby foes, before firing a powerful multi-hit Moongeist Beam at the ground. Lunala replaces Deoxys in the Poke Ball roster due to the similar function.

* * *

 **Vile: New name, same quality of trailers, my friends. There's still plenty of possibilities for new trailers, so I'll be keeping my eyes on Nintendo's new line-up of games for ideas. If you guys liked this trailer, leave a review for me, but I also want to ask a question: Should I rename all my previous trailers to the new series name, or keep them as they used to be? Leave your answer in the comments, or PM me if you feel like it. The year's still young, so stay tuned for the next work! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
